


Untamed Hearts

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Multi, Original Character(s), chapters are really short, more tags to come, playing around with this prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Thranduil and Elrond are half brothers of the vampiric race of Middle-Earth. They were once fae folk. This is their tale of how they lived through the ages this cursed affliction.
Relationships: Elrond/Estella, Thranduil/Gwendolyn
Kudos: 1





	Untamed Hearts

The warm morning sun is the only source of light streaming through a tall window into a quaint and cozy nursery room for Qwendalyn as she scribbles away in her journal resting on her lap. If only there was a little extra space, the baby she carries is growing faster than expected and she finds that she can't do hardly anything at this stage. Back and forth. The motion of the rocking chair is making her drowsy but she can't sleep right now. There is much she needs to write down for her unborn child. 

"Writing a love letter to your many suiters?" Gwendylin rolls her eyes as she continues jot down her last thoughts on paper. Not in the least bit interested of paying Prince Thranduil any mind. "Who is the lucky bloke then? Elrond or perhaps...Glorfindel? Don't tell me...It's me." Thranduil concludes.

He was able to make her smile. Still she looks away. He will do almost anything to receive a small morsel of her attention. Yet, it is still rare for him to jest as such." I thought I fell out of the running ages ago." He preens as if he is the only suiter in the running.

"And the award for biggest ego goes to..." She announces motioning her hand to him as the winner.

Thranduil chuckles at her response with raised brows because he is not egotistical, he's logical when stating the obvious. He regards her as it become awkwardly quiet, his smile melts away but a twinkle still lingers in his eyes. A kick from the baby causes Gwendylin to jump. She holds the side of her belly until the discomfort subside.

"How is our little one?" Thranduil asks with concern. They are no longer courting. Gwendylin made that clear months ago but he still cares for her very, very deeply. Besides it is his child that gestates in her womb.

"Would you like to...feel for yourself?"

THranduil acts as if she asked him to cut off his hand. His clear blue eyes darts to hers then to her stomach before he finally decides to step closer.

"It's ok."

Clearing his robes, he kneels before her. There's a moment of hesitation when he sees the baby's movements beneath her garments. He places a gentle hand over that spot. He waits. His eyes lights up when the baby finally pokes a foot out to greet him.

"My little leaf." He coos, kissing her belly. The Prince feels warm and hopeful. Perhaps this new life will tame his cursed ways allowing him to love and be love by someone other than himself. He peers back up at Gwendylin. She did not have to grant him this...favor but his concern felt genuine enough to prompt the invitation.

It is difficult to find words to express how he feels in this moment. Rising abruptly he clears his throat. "All is well, I suppose." He sighs knowing all is not. He straighten his robes regaining his posture. "I'll take my leave." Thranduil inclines his head ever so slightly before pivoting to exit the nursery.

Gwendylin shakes her head at how sensitive her child's farther can be when it comes to maternal matters. The warmth of his hand still lingers so she covers that area to save the remaining heat as long as she can. If she do not try to resolve their differences and reunite she may lose his touch, his love and his protection forever.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> So, ok. Elrond has Elija persona. Thranduil has Klaus. I will keep to the main storyline and diverge if I must to keep it Tolkein. I will include specific kinks to each chapter to make things saucy. To stay inspired and consistent with updating I'll keep the chapters short so it won't become daunting. Thank You for reading :D!


End file.
